


A very Dirty Recipeh

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: This Isn’t The Last You’ve Seen Of Caelo Ustrina Scientia!! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I hurt him, I love Ignis, Ignis gets sexually abused by vegetables?, because I love him, but he shouldn’t be that willing, he’s a very good man, he’s willing to do anything for his brother, ignis has depression!!!!!!, ignis is a good brother, ignis was but wasn’t willing, like the best, thats what happens when you let someone have sex with you when you don’t want it, theres not rape but it’s mentioned, this is the last tag, this isn’t the last you’ve seen of Caelo Ustrina Scientia!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Ignis’ ingredients start talking dirty to him and remind him of things that should never have happened.





	A very Dirty Recipeh

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @IggysNewRecipe because I post there a lot.
> 
> I wrote this as a vent because god DAMN so much dumb shit is happening to me right now. But here’s this, so yeah.

Ignis hummed as he pulled the door open and plopped his keys onto the table by his door. He’d been wanting to try a new recipe out, but he wasn’t sure whether or not Caelo would enjoy it as much as he would. He knew Caelo wasn’t exactly a fan of spicy food, but he wanted him to try it, especially since the meat he bought was very rare and pricy. The little shit better eat his food. 

“I’m home, darling!” Ignis called out, letting his younger brother be aware of his presence. 

Loud and quick steps were heard and Caelo came running to Ignis, grabbing half the bags from Ignis’ hands, though it was obvious he didn’t need any help with them.

“What are you cooking today, Iggy?” 

“..Spicy cockatr-“ 

“Spicy!? Iggy are you trying to kill me!? You should be happy I’m not like Prince Noctis is!!” 

Ignis sighed, “I know, I know.” 

They set the bags down on the kitchen’s island, “But it doesn’t hurt to at least gain some tolerance to it.” 

“Can’t you just cook it without the spice?” 

“Well yes,” Ignis began unbagging the food, “I’m afraid it’d be bland without the seasoning.” 

“Can’t you just add some salt and ka-chow?” 

“What? No- it’d make it ka-chigga, not ka-chow.” 

“Aww..” 

After a few seconds of unbagging, Ignis sighed, “I’ll.. I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Yes!! You’re the best!!” Caelo threw his arms around Ignis, then pulled away with a big grin on his face.

“Your cooking is why it’s called the ‘culinary arts’.” 

Ignis grinned bigly, “Oh hush, go play that video game you love so much.” 

Caelo nodded and giggled like an idiot when Ignis pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and playfully shoved him out of the room. Ignis hummed as he reached and placed his apron upon himself, then looked for a knife. He knew he’d have to use one, especially since the meat had a lot of fat on it. He decided on grabbing a cutting board as well, not wanting to dirty up the counter. 

Then it happened. 

A low voice, that of which sounded a lot like his boyfriend’s spoke to him, “Hey there hottie.” 

Ignis furrowed his brows, “Gladio?” He asked, confused.

“You wish. Down here you’re about to cut me.” 

Ignis looked down to the cockatrice meat, “You wanna put more than just that knife in me, right?” 

Ignis gaped slightly as he stared at the poultry, confused as to how it was able to start talking. 

“Yeah, us too, right Ignis?” The potatoes, bell peppers, and seasoning said. 

Ignis gulped, notably nervous, “Please..” he whispered quietly, confused as to why this was actually happening. 

“Please what? You want me inside of you? In your sweet tight ass?” The carrot spoke, a grin somehow evident on his face. 

Ignis shook his head quickly, and turned his attention to the meat, shakily holding his knife above it. 

“That’s right you slut, cut me up.”

Ignis let out a shaky breath, terrified beyond all belief. 

“I-I don’t want to..” He whispered, eyes watering. 

“Do it you bitch. All you are is a whore, you’re never going to be anything more. So act your part.” 

Ignis began crying as he slowly cut the fat parts off of the meat, his hand shaking the entire time in fear as he did as the meat demanded. 

“Oh yeah that’s the spot, hell yeah give me more you slut.” 

Ignis let out a small cry and continued til there wasn’t anymore fat to cut off. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

Ignis breathed in shakily, “Please.. I-I need to feed my brother with you- I-I can’t let him starve.” 

“Then come to us baby.” Ignis looked over to the bell peppers, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

He took the peppers and placed them on the cutting board, “If I must.. For my brother..” he whispered, “Then I will.” He finished, shamefully giving in to the ingredient’s desires. 

He cut it slowly, teasingly as it had asked. And it was loud, so loud. Though the voices they all had were that of his lover’s, he didn’t feel any arousal at all from it. 

He set the knife down, and the pepper immediately questioned him, “Who gave you permission to stop?” 

Ignis cried, and turned away, “I need- I-I need a pan to cook you in.” He whimpered, fear now showing. 

“Then get it, whore.” 

Ignis nodded quickly and went to get a pan with a large stirring spoon. He walked back and began reaching for the vegetable oil. 

“You gonna use me as lube, faggot?”

Ignis let out a quiet whimper, this voice was much more different than Gladiolus’. It was one of the council member’s. That voice was the one that tried and succeeded in getting Ignis to have sex with him. Ignis has very horrid memories of what happened, it wasn’t Ignis’ fault he would try to get Caelo and himself exiled if not! Caelo wouldn’t ever deserve something like that, never. 

Ignis cleared his throat, “Yes..” he whispered, afraid of his voice going any higher than a whisper lest he begin sobbing audibly. 

“Then do it, bitch.” Ignis whimpered quietly, shakily reaching to take the bottle in his hand and pop it open. 

“Hell yeah, pour me out boy.” Ignis bit his lip and poured it into the pan, drizzling it.

He set it back down on the counter, and quickly closed it. He turned on the stove then place the poultry in the pan, biting his lip hard when it started to moan loudly. 

“Please be quiet, Caelo could hear you.” 

“I don’t care if he hears me, cumslut, I want him to hear me.” 

The meat then got louder, practically screaming in pleasure as it sizzled and steamed on the pan. Ignis started to sprinkle seasoning on it, flipping and turning it shakily, trying his hardest to not stop and throw it in the trash. 

He needs to eat- Caelo needs to eat. 

Once it was finished cooking, he place it inside of the sauce container, and started to let it set. He looked over to the vegetables he cut, and put it in the pan and began to stir fry them.

They were all moaning in unison, screaming profanities and crying out Ignis’ name. Once Ignis finished cooking those he pretended to not hear their angry slurs as he placed them upon a plate with the poultry that was finished being sauced up. He grabbed a fork and walked into the living room, the food now seeming to stop talking. 

“I finished.” Ignis said, quietly. Caelo looked over to Ignis, pausing the game and wanting to smile but the expression on Ignis’ face wouldn’t let him. 

Caelo quickly got up, “Iggy what’s wrong? What happened?” 

Ignis gulped, “You-y-you didn’t hear it?” 

Caelo’s eyes darted left to right, “Hear what?” He finally asked. 

“Th-the vegetables..!” He cried, tears now freely coming down his cheeks. Caelo quickly grabbed the plate and set it aside.

“Iggy, Iggy what’s wrong? Look at me, what happened?” 

“The vegetables were treating me as if I were some-some sort of slut!!” 

“Iggy-“ 

“They said that’s all I am, and all I’ll ever be and they’re right!!” Ignis’ hands flew to his face, covering his eyes efficiently. 

Caelo stared in disbelief, “Ignis. Please look at me.” 

Ignis’ hands slowly moved away from his face, “When was the last time you slept?” 

Ignis blinked a few times, “What..?” 

“When was the last time you slept- and don’t give me that ‘I slept in my office last night’ bullshit, When was the last time you slept?” 

Ignis looked away from Caelo, almost shamefully. 

Caelo snapped, “Look at me Ignis.” 

“I-I can’t seem to remember..” 

Caelo sighed, “Ignis. You need to sleep. I think that you were hallucinating the vegetables saying what they said. You’re not a slut, you’re just a tired man.” 

Caelo grabbed both of his hands and pulled them away from his face, “You’re going to be alright. They’re not here anymore.” Caelo said quietly, knowing that Ignis knew he wasn’t talking about the vegetables. 

“Go slip into something comfy and sleep, okay? I’ll make you dinner when you wake up.” 

“..You are fairly decent at cooking.” 

“I know I am, I learned from the best.” Caelo replied, smirking proudly.


End file.
